The Fountain Of Desire
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper have been friends for years. During a night out, they all have just a shade too much alcohol and during a late-night hotel room discussion, their feelings are revealed. Nothing will ever be the same again…


**_TITLE: The Fountain Of Desire_**

**_SUMMARY: Edward, Emmett and Jasper have been friends for years. During a night out, they all have just a shade too much alcohol and during a late-night hotel room discussion, their feelings are revealed. Nothing will ever be the same again…_**

**_WARING: Slash threesome: all three participants in this threesome are male. Don't like, don't read!_**

**_A/N: This is all Oriana De La Rose's fault. She implanted this one after reading my fic Love It, and messaged me going, "ah, you should try Edward/Emmett or Edward/Jasper or Jasper/Emmett." I messaged her back saying "what about all three" and she was like "if you don't, I'll track you down" . A very odd conversation, in hindsight. But hey, the result of that conversation is this little petal here. If you think you're going to be offended, please don't read it and flame it._**

**_Hope you likes it…_**

**_PS: It's gay night at this nightclub they're headed for._**

EdwardPOV

We're in the car, all of us together, with the windows down, the music blasting out and we're driving to Seattle, heading for our favourite nightclub, and we're already slightly drunk. Emmett brought a six pack of beer, and me and Jasper are taking turns to swig from the final can. We see the sign that says we're one mile from Seattle and I count the minutes until the dark club, when I can dance with someone and not care about whose body it is pressed up against mine, whose lips plunder mine and whose bed I wind up in at the end of the night.

But it doesn't stop me hoping that tonight will be the night they realise I'm insanely attracted to them both, that I want nothing more then to be in bed with them, feeling _them_ pressed against me while we dance, feeling _their_ lips on mine and feeling _them_ in bed with me.

JasperPOV

I snatch the can from Edward's grasp and finish it off. He protests, trying to snatch it back before I finish it, but I win the brief struggle and drown it happily. He huffs, and crosses his arms. He looks so cute sitting there like that, that half-scowl, half-smile on his face, and his long legs coiled up under him. I'm counting the signs until we make it to the club, wondering vaguely who I'll be taking back to some hotel tonight. Some stranger, looking for a one-night fling, because how can I get into anything else, when Edward is just within a sentences reach? And that isn't to say that Emmett isn't amazingly hot too.

Will it be tonight?

EmmettPOV

Edward protests slightly as Jasper swipes the last of the beer. He huffs and half-scowls, half-smiles as he crosses his arms. I glance at Jasper in the mirror, who's smirking happily and looking out of his window. I then transfer my gaze to Edward who hasn't been able to keep up the annoyed façade, and is smiling slightly. His green eyes meet mine in the mirror and he winks slightly. Oh, but God, he's amazing. They both are, I know, as I watch them both in the mirror, watching the streetlights give Jasper's honey blond curls a eerie glow, and makes Edward's green eyes glow slightly. I clamp my eyes onto the road, not trusting myself to keep watching them.

EdwardPOV

The music is pounding, and the dance floor is so packed it's hard finding a spot to dance in. We make our way over to the bar, and Emmett insists on buying the first round. The rooms in the hotel around the corner are already booked, so there's no worries about designated drivers. Emmett hands us all pints of beer, and we down them in one. A couple of boys lounging on the bar eyes us in admiration. One of them detaches himself from his mates and edges towards us.

"Want to dance?" He asks me, gesturing at the packed floor.

"Sure," I say, taking the hand offered and weaving through the crowds with him. As he places his hands on my waist and starts to grind himself into my ass, I close my eyes and let the thumping bass dictate my actions. My partner certainly isn't shy, and pretty soon we're totally lost in the rhythm, and pressing against each other. I try not to imagine what dancing with Emmett and Jasper would be like.

JPOV

I swallow the jealousy that bubbles in my throat as Edward vanishes into the crowd with his new dance partner. But I spot a dark man hovering on the edges, and I yell at Emmett I'm gonna go dance. I look back when I'm a few paces away, and he's already chatting up a guy who looks like he could be fun. Emmett leads him onto the dance floor, and they disappear. I tap the guy I'm targeting on the shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" I drawl, making the accent guys seem to find so hot as soft as possible, yet pronounced at the same time.

"Yeah. Hey, Brad! I'm gonna go dance!"

"Brad" raises his head from snogging some guy and nods, glancing at me, looking me over. I practically shudder as I realise he's mentally undressing me whilst his partner writhes in his arms. I take the guys hand and drag him onto the floor. I slip my arms around his waist from behind, holding onto his hips, and I cradle him as I grind against him. He moves his hips like they're liquid, raising his arms and moving his body down to the floor and back up, brushing against me. I haul him closer, closing my eyes, and imagining that this is Edward, pressed against me, swaying as I fuck him through his clothes, wishing the guy who's suddenly moved up behind me is Emmett. I'm aware other people are starting to watch the three of us, two strangers whom I don't even know pressed against me, watching as we writhe together.

EmmettPOV

Jasper goes off to ask some guy to dance, leaving me abandoned by the bar. But I zero in on a cute little hottie watching me from a table with a group of friends, and I go over to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey there, sexy…you want a good time?"

"Depends what you're offering."

"Well, hows about you come dance with me, and then we'll see how we go?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go dance." He says to his mates, standing up. They eye me appreciatively.

"Bye Dean," one of them says, his voice loaded with implications. I take Dean's hand, and I pull him onto the dance floor. He turns to face me, and puts his arms around my neck. He puts one leg between mine, and he grinds himself onto my thigh, never taking his eyes off mine. I drop hands to his hips, tracing his hip bones through his low-slung jeans, dragging him close.

And wishing it was Jasper.

JPOV

We meet back at the bar roughly an hour later, and we have several drinks together. Finally, a clearly drunken Edward suggests we go to the hotel. I slip an arm around his waist - it's all too easy to forget Edward is much smaller than us, and as such takes less to get drunk. I'm doing it to keep him upright - naturally. Emmett gets on the other side of him and does likewise. I can't focus right now, because I've got my arms around Edward, and Emmett's arm is resting above mine on his back.

When we get to the hotel, I put my arm more firmly around him, as Emmett goes to check us in. I sit down, and he sighs happily and cuddles up. My heart skips a beat. Holy. Fuck. I tell myself he simply is drunk. He won't remember this in the morning. But I don't care right now, because he's with me.

Emmett comes storming back to us and scoops up Edward in his arms.

"They screwed the booking up. They've reimbursed me, but we're going to have to share a room."

"How'd they manage that?"

"Thought I said _'room_ for three' as opposed to '_rooms_ for three'. Well, there's nothing that can be done now, so we'll get the drunken one into bed and we can go home as planned tomorrow."

Edward wriggles out of Emmett's arms when we make it up to the room and stumbles into the bathroom. Emmett shakes his head at the closed door and goes over to the tiny window and forces it open. He also removes his shirt. I try not to drool. Instead, I go over to the bathroom door, and knock loudly.

"Edward? You OK?" He opens the door, also shirtless, and looks at me.

"I'm not that drunk, Jazz." He glances at Emmett, and stays looking. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Dunno. Maybe the air con's bust." Emmett shrugs, also staring - except he's looking at me. I decide, just for tonight, to be wicked. I don't take my eyes off Emmett as I take my T-shirt off. He turns away hastily, and surveys the room. It's got one double bed and a single.

I do my best to stop my heart exploding as I realise someone is going to be sharing a bed tonight.

EmmettPOV

I nearly come in my pants like a school boy when Jazz looks at me and takes his shirt off. I don't know where to look. Edward is also shirtless, and already looks blissfully fucked. His bronze curls are messy and his green eyes staring first at me, then at Jazz with disturbing concentration. Obviously, he isn't nearly as drunk as he was making out. I clear my throat.

"So, who's going where?"

"Well, I don't care where I sleep as long as it's a bed," Edward declares.

"Not bothered." Jasper says, quietly.

"OK, so, Edward and Jasper, I think it would be a better idea if you were to take the double - you're smaller, and you'd get more room than you would if one of you had to share with me. I'll take the single." Not only because I could never trust myself in bed with either of them.

Edward's voice suddenly filters through the darkness, and I hear Jazz pad over to the light switch. He turns them on, letting the room fill with a dimmed light, and we both stare at Edward.

One arm is thrown above his head, and the other is touching himself, his chest, his stomach, tracing patterns on his ribs.

"Emmett, please, you know how much I need you…ooooohhhhh, Jasper…don't stop…right there!" We gape at him wordlessly, and then look at each other. But Jasper's expression catches me by surprise. His eyes are clouded with lust and he's torn, I can see it in his gaze. I throw my covers back and I go over to him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. Jasper kneels beside Edward, and I sprawl across the bottom of their bed, watching Edward as he tosses his head back. "I want to feel you both…I need you…please…let me have you…" Edward says, his voice clear, and his hands now running all over his body. He kicks the duvet away, and the bulge in his boxers nearly makes me lose control and jump on him.

Jasper reaches out and brushes the hair away from his eyes at the same time as I run one hand up his leg, tracing a pattern on the inside of his thighs. His eyes fly open and he gazes at us.

"What -" Jasper silences his question by kissing him, a deep kiss that Edward responds to with enthusiasm, knotting his hands in Jasper's hair and pulling him closer. When Jasper breaks it to kiss down his chest, he looks at me, his green eyes clouded with lust. "Emmett," he whispers, reaching out to me. Our lips crash together, and I take over completely, plundering his mouth, taking him, needing him. Jasper has somehow moved, and he's behind Edward, kissing his neck, and his hands are playing with my nipples, teasing them into hardened peaks. Edward moans as I drop my hands to his waist, hauling him closer, and letting him feel me, every inch, everything I have. He drops a hand behind him, and when Jazz gasps, I know Edward is touching him. There's something so alive about his, the three of us, dancing a dance we somehow all know the steps to, and I won't - can't - let it stop. I break away from Edward and yank Jasper's mouth to mine, needing him too, needing his kiss too, not just Edward's. Edward drops a hand to me, stroking my cock gently, and desire thunders through me again and again. If Jasper's moans are anything to go by, Edward is doing the same for him.

I push Edward down to lie on the bed. His face is flushed, his chest heaving, eyes sparkling and glowing with lust. I hear Jasper divest himself of his boxers, and I yank Edward's down. I run my hand down his front, just letting my fingertips touch him, and then I curl my hand loosely around him. He gasps wildly, bucking up into my touch. Jasper groans, and moves to kneel next to Edward. He turns his head, and takes Jasper's hardened, swollen cock into his mouth. Just seeing him do that, just watching those pretty lips engulf Jasper and start to move nearly makes me come. I spread his legs, and Edward releases Jasper briefly to stare down at me. He nods, and that's everything I need. I rummage in the drawer by Edward's bed, knowing him well enough to know that wherever he goes, he takes lube and keeps it in a drawer by his bed. I trace my hand down and press one finger against his entrance, pausing just before I slip inside. He's so impossibly tight, but even as I start to pump him, he relaxes, moving his hips to match the rhythm. I hear a muffled moan, and I'm betting Jasper is getting the best blowjob he's ever had. I slip another finger inside Edward, and curve them, brushing against a spot inside him that makes his buck wildly and I hear him release Jasper and he swears loudly, his face contorting as I watch him.

"Emmett, please…God…I need you…fuck me, Emmett, please!"

He pushes us both away, and gets onto his hands and knees. I've never seen anything so hot. I position myself carefully and thrust inside him, giving him a moment to adjust, even though everything screams at me to move. When he whispers my name, I move inside him, thrusting against him, our hips connecting with each thrust. Jasper kisses him softly, and then and he straightens up, Edward takes his cock in hand again, pumping him roughly before he envelops Jasper with his mouth again. I grab Jaspers head and kiss him, letting my tongue do to his mouth what I'm doing right now to Edward. I tangle my fists in his hair, letting him know exactly how I feel, deepening our kiss, letting him see I'm in charge, not him. I feel Edward tighten around me, and then he obviously does something to Jasper, because Jasper wrenches his mouth away from mine and shudders as he orgasms. I've never seen someone so beautiful as they come. He slumps back onto the bed, panting. Edward swallows everything Jasper had to give, and then he pushes back against me. I wrap my hand around Edward, and all it takes it one pump and he comes, gasping. I can't hold out against his incredible tightness, and I join him.

We sleep in each other's arms that night. God help me, but I love them both.

**_A/N: Gosh, this is longer than I intended for it to be. Oh well, you can't plan anything on FanFiction. Hope you all liked it (I liked writing it, because I like to shock) and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
